


A Public Display of Affection

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: Sam and Dean have sex in supermarket dressing room and Sam's a little more than apprehensive about it.





	

Sam can’t believe he’s really going to do this, and in a friggin’ supermarket, too. He watches Dean disappear around the corner, not before giving him a big, obvious wink, though and Sam internally grimaces before turning back to the rack of clothes in front of him. He distractedly flips through the clearance rack until he determines that enough time has passed for it to be inconspicuous enough to follow his brother.

Dean’s in the second to last stall down the row; Sam can tell by the boots sticking out just under the door. As he walks down the aisle, he passes a pair of dainty feet slipping into dark stockings and a mother trying to convince her young son to try on a different shirt. Sam swallows audibly.

He reaches Dean’s stall and knocks on the door. It unlocks and Sam slips inside quickly. Dean’s already completely undressed, cock thick and hanging heavy between his legs. The space is so small with the two of them crowding in that Dean’s not even five inches from Sam. Dean gives Sam a crooked smile and grabs his arm, pulling him closer.

“Smell so good,” Dean breathes and Sam stiffens.

“Dude,” Sam hisses back, “there’s a kid in here…!”

Dean’s quiet for a moment, watching Sam, then says, “Well, I guess we’ll have to be extra quiet,” and pulls Sam down for a kiss.

Sam pulls away quickly though and grabs Dean. “You seriously wanna do this?”

Dean laughs softly, “Sam, quit worrying…” He takes Sam’s hands in his own, “We’re not gonna get caught… Trust me.” He winks, smiles, and presses Sam’s fingers to his own nipples. Sam watches Dean’s face melt to something closer to pleasure and feels himself taking over, Dean’s hands falling away to let Sam tweak and pinch his brother’s sensitive nipples.

Dean bites his lip to keep quiet and Sam feels his cock poke at Sam’s leg. Sam feels his own jeans getting a bit tighter but he ignores it for now, instead slipping his hands to Dean’s back, ducking his head down and pulling Dean close to flick his tonge over the hard buds.

“Mmm…” Dean hums low in his throat and runs a hand thoughtfully through Sam’s hair. Sam moves to the other nipple, giving it a hard suck, then a gentle bite and brings his hand up to give attention to the other nipple, rubbing the pad of his thumb over it. Dean pulls Sam off gently, gives him a smile and slides down, sitting on the flimsy little bench attached to the back wall of the stall.

He pulls Sam forward, makes quick work of his belt and shoves his jeans and underwear out of the way, freeing his cock. Sam sighs at the cool air on his heated skin but he looks down and Dean’s licking his lips, gives Sam’s dick a couple tugs before he’s wrapping his lips tight around Sam.

Sam tries hard not to moan, can’t help that a little bit of it passes his lips but Dean seems pleased enough, maybe a little encouraged by it and hollows his cheeks, takes Sam in as far as he can. Dean’s fucking amazing at sucking cock, always has been, but with years of practice on Sam, he’s learned how to take nearly all of Sam into his mouth, the head of Sam’s cock poking the back of Dean’s throat. Sam can feel Dean’s inner muscles clamp around him and Sam lets out a whimper.

Dean pulls back, lips wrapped around the head and swirls his tongue around it once before sliding back down as far as he can. Sam focuses on not thrusting deep into Dean’s mouth, on restraining himself from just fucking those pretty lips. He looks up at the full-length mirror behind Dean and watches Dean’s head bob, watches the knobs of Dean’s spine against his skin and his ass nestled against the white bench. He looks up at himself and sees flushed skin and dark eyes. Dean gives a weak moan around Sam’s cock and Sam’s eyes shoot down to him. Dean’s watching Sam watch himself in the mirror.

Sam smiles and slowly pulls out of Dean’s mouth. His brother’s lips are shiny and wet and there’s a trail of saliva or precome– Sam’s not sure– sticking to them. Sam swipes his thumb over it and leans all the way down to kiss him. Dean smiles and whispers when they break, “See? Not so bad so far, right?”

Sam pulls him up off the bench and leans him back against the mirror. Dean jumps a little at the cold glass against his back but settles as best he can. Sam knows it’s awkward because the bench is keeping him from leaning back into it completely but it’s just for a second. Sam leans down to loop an arm under each of Dean’s legs and Dean gets the message; grabs Sam’s shoulders and lets Sam lift him off the ground and press him completely against the mirror.

“Don’t you drop me,” Dean breathes into Sam’s ear, voice a deep, low rumble.

“Never have before,” Sam mumbles and kisses Dean’s temple. Sam pulls his arm out from under one of Dean’s legs and Dean immediately wraps it around Sam’s waist instead, pulling Sam closer. Sam smiles and presses two fingers to Dean’s lips, waiting for them to part before slipping them inside. Dean’s eyes stay on Sam’s the whole time, watching him as he swirls his tongue around and inbetween his fingers, all behind closed lips. Dean gives them a suck and Sam wishes that mouth was back around his cock.

He starts pulling them out and Dean opens his mouth wide, lets Sam watch his wet fingers slide over his tongue and lower lip. Sam can’t stop looking at that mouth but he slips his arm back under Dean’s leg and resettles him against the mirror before moving his hand underneath Dean. His fingers graze over the light hairs between Dean’s cheeks and his thumb presses and rubs just behind Dean’s balls. Dean’s toes curl and his head thunks back against the glass, teeth clamping down and eyes shutting tight. Sam smiles and presses one wet finger to Dean’s hole, then the other, circling the puckered skin until it’s slippery.

Sam starts to press one finger in, sliding it slowly so it doesn’t startle Dean, doesn’t make him cry out. Dean’s good and quiet, only breathing a little harder. Sam lets his finger sink in deep and fucks Dean with it, moving it in and out slowly and rubbing against his walls. Dean lets out a little groan but stays quiet aside from that and Sam decides it’s safe enough to add a second finger.

Dean bites his lips this time, looks Sam in the eyes as his fingers sink all the way back in and crook just a bit, looking for that spot. Dean closes his eyes and waits, wiggles his hips a bit at the feeling but it’s nothing compared to the complete shudder he gives when Sam finds it, legs spread further, cock curved up towards his belly and eyes open wide when Sam accidentally hits it.

“There,” Dean whimpers and Sam presses against it, rubs over it and watches his brother the whole time. Dean is starting to whine quietly, moving against the glass and hands tightening their grip on Sam’s shoulders. Sam kisses him deep to keep him quiet, but they’re both getting more and more urgent; Sam needs to be inside Dean so bad.

He pulls his fingers out, circles Dean’s hole with the pad of his fingers just to make Dean squirm and grabs his cock. The saliva Dean coated him with is mostly dry so he spits down into his hand and rubs his cock. It’s not as thorough as the job Dean did, but it’ll work. He grabs Dean’s ass with both hands and spreads him wide and presses the head of his cock to Dean’s hole. He starts to push in but Dean’s still so tight, he grabs his cock to feed it into Dean.

Dean’s already wiggling on Sam’s cock and it feels so good. He presses his face into Dean’s neck to block out all his senses, focus on not moving and just let Dean get accustomed to the feeling, but then Dean’s moving more, trying to fuck himself onto Sam’s cock and yeah, Sam can take a hint and starts fucking him hard. The mirror doesn’t seem to be attached to the wall right because it rattles a bit every time Sam thrusts forward. Dean’s definitely not keeping quiet; little, cut off whimpers and gasps accompany the rattling of the mirror. Sam’s honestly so beyond caring right now.

The stupid bench is in the way of his legs, though, and his angle’s all off and Dean’s slippery with sweat and keeps sliding down the mirror and it’s all unbelievably uncomfortable. He pulls away from the mirror, carrying Dean’s full weight in his arms and fucking him down onto his cock. Dean gives a sharp cry at the change in angle and immediately buries his face in Sam’s neck, muffling anymore sounds he might make. Sam bites his lip in concentration, eyes coming up to look in the mirror and watch his cock sink into Dean over and over.

“Fuck…” Sam breathes and turns to whisper in Dean’s ear, “You need to see this.”

He turns around so Dean can face the mirror and Sam feels Dean’s face lift up. Sam knows that all Dean can really see is his legs spread around Sam’s body, his face rising and falling over Sam’s shoulder and Sam’s ass flexing every time he pushes into Dean.

“Oh, fuck…” Dean echoes and brings his lips up to Sam’s ear. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Sam listen to the hitch of his breath and the tiny little whines he makes as Sam fucks him. There’s nothing that Sam wants to do more than slam Dean down onto the floor and fuck him senseless. Instead, he presses Dean against the side wall of the stall and slams into him hard. The stalls aren’t extremely sturdy and it rocks a bit as he fucks his brother but Dean’s making the most beautiful noises right in Sam’s ear and there’s no way he can stop now.

“Don’t stop,” Dean pants, moving his hips into Sam’s, “Almost, Sammy, just a little more, oh god…”

Dean’s eyes roll back and he comes all over his own chest and stomach. Sam feels hot come seep into his own shirt but he hardly notices or cares. When Dean’s finally done, his hands come up to brush the hair from Sam’s face before he kisses a line up his jaw to his ear.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Even in his whisper, Dean’s voice sounds so rough and deep and Sam fills Dean up, shooting inside him only to be fucked out again and drip down Dean’s ass. They stay like that for a few minutes, just kissing slowly, but now that it’s over, Sam’s paranoia and nervousness starts to sink back in.

“We should go,” he whispers. Dean groans in protest but Sam ignores him and pulls completely out of Dean and sets his brother onto the ground. He gives Dean one last kiss before slipping out and leaving Dean to finish dressing.

He walks down the row of dressing stalls and realizes all of them are empty now and sighs in quiet relief. On his way out of the dressing area, though, he catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror and freezes. His skin is flushed and sweaty, his hair is a mess, lips red and swollen from kisses, clothes disheveled and covered in come and sweat.

“Shit,” he mutters, completely embarrassed now and making a bee-line for the supermarket exit and avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible. Of course, he doesn’t make it completely to the door before Dean catches up to him and Dean’s even worse; lips still wet and shiny, legs a little wobbly, eyes lidded and glazed over, and looking like a perfect example of the term “freshly fucked”.

“Hey,” Dean says, waggling his eyebrows and Sam pulls his brother completely outside and towards the car, not looking at anyone as he goes. Dean still doesn’t really get why Sam’s so embarrassed even after Sam explains to him on the drive back to the motel.

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” Dean says, slapping Sam on the leg and resting his hand there, “You did one hell of a job in there…” Sam looks up at Dean and Dean’s eyes shift back to the road, a pleased smile on his lips.

Sam smiles back and he has to say, it wasn’t the worst idea Dean’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry not sorry. couldn't get this out of my head. but i am truly sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. didn't give this one a very thorough re-read oops.


End file.
